To have and to hold
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: What happens when you have one hot night with ur BFF who has just announced she is getting married. This is set a year after season 3 starts roughly so I guess its season 4ish. It has some minimal Casey in it but does not really match the show re him and Jane. I have written almost all of it and am just fleshing some bits out. FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

To have and to hold- CH1

Jane Rizzoli bolted upright in the bed as she awoke with a striking recollection of where she was. She rubbed roughly at her foggy eyes.

"Damn it" She mumbled through gritted teeth.

Jane looked down at the sleeping form curled up against one side of her body. The crease in the brow and the slight pout to the lips told Jane that her movements had disturbed the peaceful body that now seemed to be clinging to her.

Jane sighed and slowly sank back beneath the covers to the temptingly soft and warm place she had so abruptly recently vacated.

"Maura, I know you're awake." Jane spoke in a slightly hushed tone.

Maura's body tensed a little and she threw an arm over Jane's middle trying to pin her in place. Maura shook her head and pushed her face into the pillow.

"Not really." She whispered.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jane announced to the room unconsciously moving further into Maura as a response to her snuggling before realising what she was doing and huffily shifting away to a cold and uninhabited area of the large bed.

Maura seemed undeterred by Jane's frustration and stretched out in the bed like a cat, yawning and arching her back in something a kin to one of her Yoga poses. Jane quickly turned away.

"It's Saturday." Maura stated sleepily as if this information would explain all.

"Yes." Jane said flatly "The question was not what day is it?"

Maura finally opened her eyes if only to roll them and then look at the ceiling.

"Last night was Friday night, girls night and it was my turn to host." She expanded.

"I know that Dr Obvious I was referring to the fact that despite the large and cosy spare bed you have in the other room I _again_ seem to have woken up in your bed in significantly less clothing than is strictly appropriate."

"I like the little short shorts you wear" Maura teased as she lifted the covers exposing said items and illustrating her point perfectly.

Jane tugged hard at the bed clothes in Maura's hands and made an exaggerated effort to completely tuck herself tightly into the duvet her annoyance visibly escalating which only increased Maura's amusement.

Maura clambered a little less gracefully than usual out of the bed a sure sign Jane thought that she wasn't the only one to drink too much last night. The petite woman deftly snagged a robe from the back of her door and stepped around to hold it out to Jane, just far enough away so that Jane would have to get out of the bed and stand in front of her in her "short shorts" as Maura had dubbed them in order to accept it.

Jane scowled and got out of the bed trying to straighten up and give her friend her best defiant look but the obvious up and down appraisal that Maura gave her along with a wicked grin and the hint of a wink made Jane self consciously turn her body in on itself as she snatched at the fluffy robe and violently pulled it on.

Jane bent to collect her crumpled pile of clothes and headed for the sanctuary of the bathroom as Maura stood watching her go.

"Jane." Maura finally called loud enough for Jane to hear from the bathroom.

A moment later Jane heard Maura's voice much closer and guessed she must be outside the bathroom door.

"Please don't be upset." Maura said calmly "It was all completely innocent."

Maura paused waiting for a response that Jane didn't have.

"I'll make some breakfast." Maura added before Jane heard her move off.

Jane looked at her image in the mirror as she turned on the faucet and filled the sink. She was a mess, inside and out. Jane splashed her face with water trying to wake up and not just from last night's deeply contented sleep. Maybe she was over-reacting, Maura was right; they had often slept in the same bed. In fact now she thought about it they had spent more of their "girls' nights" sleeping in one bed than they had spent in their own respective beds.

But things had changed.

Jane pushed the memory out of her mind and having slipped on last night's jeans and a sweater vowed to pull herself together and go eat breakfast.

Her resolve lasted all of the time it took her to reach the kitchen where she found Maura sitting up at the counter munching on a bowl of Jane's favourite cereal, a second bowl and some coffee lay invitingly beside her. Jane felt a sudden rush of adoration as she took in fully the normally flawless and impeccably presented Doctor looking so natural in an old t-shirt of Jane's, her hair tied back loosely and free of makeup.

Maura feeling she was being watched met Jane's gaze with a full smile, upon which Jane realized she had been stood staring at her best friend with a goofy smile on her face for far longer than was advisable for a woman in her condition.

"Do you know that cereals marketed directly to children have 85% more sugar, 65% less fibre, and 60% more sodium than cereals marketed for adult consumption?" Maura asked

"I figure that's why they taste so good" Jane shrugged and ambled over to take her place next to Maura.

After a few small mouthfuls of puffs and a long sip of coffee Jane spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly not looking at Maura. "I know I'm probably making this more awkward than it needs to be." Jane shook her head at herself and smiled slightly.

Maura without thinking took Jane's hand which lay upon the counter and gave it a light squeeze. Jane had flinched away at the sudden contact but quickly rescued the gesture by placing her other hand over Maura's preventing the Doctors pulling away.

"I thought we agreed that we would get past this and go back to things being normal, as if last Friday nights incident hadn't happened." Maura began. "But then you spent the week avoiding me, calling me Dr Isles at work and when I text you about plans for last night you ignored me completely." Maura searched Jane's face for an explanation.

Jane to her credit looked a little shame faced and quickly looked at the ground uncomfortably but she held on to Maura's hand.

"I would have text you back..." She offered

"When you had formulated some kind of an adequate excuse not to come?" Maura put in.

"I ..." Jane stopped deciding to be totally honest. "Well maybe." Jane shrugged and pushed her wayward curls behind her ear finally releasing Maura's hand and sitting up in her stool. "Look, I am sorry, really and I will try to stop freaking out, I promise."

Maura nodded "Okay." This was enough for now. "So I will see you and Casey at dinner tomorrow?" Maura cleaned away the bowls as Jane finished her coffee.

"I'll be there. Not sure about Casey." Jane replied getting up to place her coffee mug in the sink where Maura was washing things up. Jane felt the closeness of Maura like heat rising as she leant over Maura's form and quickly backed up a step.

"Which reminds me, I am supposed to meet him in an hour." Jane looked at her watch more to illustrate a point than check the time. "I better head back to my place and change." Jane kept backing up until she hit the sofa and retrieved her jacket and slipped on her sneakers. "It will be fine Maura." Jane said with a confidence she didn't really feel.

Maura wanted to ask what exactly it was that would be fine, she didn't appreciate vague statements like this, but she stayed in the kitchen and watched as her friend made her way to the door.

"Sure." She smiled a little too much "I'll see you tomorrow then." She hoped she had come off as more genuine than she felt. "Have a nice day." She called as Jane backed awkwardly out of the front door throwing an apologetic smile over her retreating shoulder.

Maura felt the happiness and complete fulfilment she had experienced on waking up with Jane this morning finally fizzle out totally as she watched the Detective leave and the reality that Jane was on her way to meet with her Fiancé rudely burst Maura's happy little bubble.

The truth was that although Maura was much better at concealing her emotions and keeping things separate than her friend, even she was finding this much more difficult than she had admitted, even to herself.

Jane had been dating Casey for just over a year now. Maura didn't really like to think about when it had started because it marked a time when she and Jane had had such a difficult period in their friendship, when issues of trust and betrayal and loyalty around Jane's involvement with agent Dean and the shooting of Maura's Father had all but destroyed them.

Maura had found it much easier to forgive Jane for the shooting than she had found it to forgive her for what she felt was basically Jane choosing Gabriel Dean over Maura. That this was all wrapped up in Maura's jealousy and that the fact that she was in love with Jane was something she had only acknowledged little by little as they rebuilt their relationship and Maura had agonised over why it meant so much to her.

Just over a fortnight ago when Jane had spent the afternoon moodily hovering over Maura in the morgue with something obviously on her mind Maura had thought, maybe hoped a little that Jane was having problems with Casey that she wanted to discuss. Jane had however finally conceded that Casey had proposed marriage and casually that she had accepted. Maura had been surprised but quickly congratulated Jane who had typically made light of the whole thing before dismissing it completely to discuss a case.

Maura had been aware that with Jane's track record the fact that the relationship had lasted so long must mean that both parties had strong feelings for each other, however as Maura had tended to avoid spending time with the couple and preferred to see Jane on her own she hadn't realised that something as serious as marriage was likely.

Maura blamed her actions last week on the fact that she had been shaken by the announcement of an engagement and a desperate feeling that she may be losing Jane. Maura had not expected the reaction she had gotten from Jane but whatever had happened between them that night it was clear to Maura that Jane was happy with her decision to marry Casey and that Maura was just going to have to get used to this. It hurt but Maura could deal with that and anything else as long as she still had her BFF. Still it hurt, a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane had made it to her apartment, showered, changed and even managed to clear the mess to one side of her apartment before thoughts of Maura finally crept into her mind again. Jane had found that over the last week the more she had tried to physically distance herself from the Doctor the harder it became to drive thoughts of her away and the more haunted she had become.

Jane had felt confused and more than a little embarrassed by what had happened between them and she felt really guilty about Casey. Maura was not alone in being ignored over the week; Jane hadn't felt up to seeing either of them with all the mess that was going on in her head.

Which is why Jane had found Casey at her desk yesterday just at the moment that Maura had chosen to come and remind Jane in person that girls night was at her place tonight and that she would be cooking rather than ordering pizza. Maura had clearly decided to take matters into her own hands after Jane had failed to reply to another text and had come to issue the reminder in front of witnesses leaving Jane with no real option but to comply with Maura's plans.

Casey had then had to settle for arranging to see Jane in the morning and had kissed her cheek and said that he had missed her this week. Maura had promptly fled the scene and Jane had made some comment about needing to get back to work.

Maura had acknowledged Casey civilly, some would even say pleasantly but Jane had gotten the sense not long after she and Casey began to get serious that Maura really didn't like him. Jane had never asked Maura about this and she didn't really need to know the reasons, she just let it be. Maura was a big part of all aspects of Jane's life from her work to her family but it seemed right that she wasn't really a part of Jane's romantic relationship now that it had become an actual relationship.

Jane and Jo Friday had arrived at the park just in time to see Casey arrive.

"So, you working a big case?" Casey asked after the initial greetings, hug and a few moments of comfortable silence.

Jane held Casey's hand and tried to slow her natural pace.

"No nothing big... just...you know, time consuming, lots of paperwork...all caught up with me."

Casey nodded quietly."You get a chance to do any wedding planning yet?" He glanced sideways at Jane as they walked hand in hand, Jane shifted slightly at the question and tried not to tense up or flinch.

"Not really, I mean, I don't know where to start, it's not really my thing. But I figure since we only want something small it shouldn't be too much of a problem right?"

Jane was hoping for reassurance, she was hoping Casey wasn't expecting much from her when it came to the organisation of their wedding. Jane would be happy if the two of them just said the vows and signed the papers but she knew that other people not least her mother would never let her get away without marking the occasion.

Casey nodded a knowing smile on his face. "If you wouldn't be offended, I could take over most of the organising. I know it may not be traditional, but you are not a traditional kind of girl." He shrugged.

Jane stopped in her tracks and looked up at Casey who just smiled fondly at her, their hands still together, fingers laced. Jane considered for a moment then smiled broadly and leant in to kiss Casey softly.

"That would be great, Thank you." Jane said as the couple started off again in response to an impatient yap from Jo Friday.

"No problem." Casey said. "Besides it may stop your Ma calling me 28 times a day, or at least give me something to tell her when she does call.

Jane stopped again. "What?" Jane frowned. "How did she even get your number?"

Casey looked a little pained as he answered. "She asked me for it when we went over to announce the engagement. When you went to the bathroom, she kinda cornered me." He smiled a little.

"Unbelievable!...Well, welcome to the family I guess, you better get used to it." Jane broke off to admonish Jo Friday. "Jo, No, do not lick that Jo Friday!."

When Jane returned her attention back to Casey he continued.

"Your Ma said you had been to try on some dresses?"

Jane scowled. "Yeah she dragged me to some place and made me try on some big frilly ass things she had already picked out then she cried so many "happy tears" that I had to leave."

Casey chuckled "Well you don't want me to have to pick out your dress. Why don't you ask Maura along, she is the fashion expert right?"

Jane was quiet for a moment but nodded "I guess."

Casey gazed at the floor for a moment like he was about to say something difficult but before he could Jane's phone rang loudly into the quiet. Jane rolled her eyes and answered quickly.

"Rizzoli."

Jane entered the crime scene to see Maura crouched over the body of an Asian young woman.

"Hey." Jane called lightly.

Maura raised her head briefly. "Jane." The Doctor went back to her initial external examinations.

Jane stood quietly by for a few moments enjoying the opportunity to watch the M.E'S intense concentration. Jane admired Maura at work; she was simply brilliant at what she did and commanded everyone's respect when it came to her profession.

"She looks young...pretty girl." Jane mused.

Maura nodded. "She has ID, looks like a college pass. Saba Kahlid."

Maura put the ID card in an evidence bag and handed it over to Jane, who smiled gratefully at her.

"Looks like she died here, wouldn't be a great choice of a place to dump a body, out in the open, nice neighbourhood."

"I should be able to confirm that when I determine manner and cause of death." Maura said as she looked more closely at the girls head. "There are some small lacerations to the face and head and fresh bruising on her left wrist."

Maura looked over the rest of the body before returning to the head. "Some signs of blunt force trauma." Maura addressed no one in particular.

Jane glanced over to Frost who was speaking to the young mother who had called it in. The woman looked shaken but Frost was calming her down.

Jane looked back at Maura who was now speaking to a crime scene tech. Jane took the chance to watch Maura from a slight distance again and then mentally slapped herself for doing so.

A moment later Maura returned to the body.

"Maura, I need to ask you something." Jane gestured for Maura to join her at the edge of the scene.

Maura carefully stepped toward Jane in her designer heels. "Go ahead." She said quietly.

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Would you help me find a dress?" she looked directly at Maura.

Maura beamed. "Of course, I have offered to shop with you many times Jane." Maura stopped as she caught the unhappy look on Jane's face and the slight shake of the head.

"I mean, for my wedding dress." Jane said in a hush.

Maura's face fell before she could quickly restore it to a smile, she hadn't expected this.

"I...you...want me to help you pick out your wedding dress?"

"Well, you are my best friend and you know fashion and appropriate wedding ...stuff. And I can't take Ma bursting into tears again or telling anyone who'll listen how she never thought she would see the day." Why did Jane feel like she had to justify this. They had agreed to go back to normal after all.

Maura had recovered fully now and smiled. "Well if you promise not to squirm like a five year old Jane I promise not to cry." Maura was trying to make a joke but finally heard what she had just said and felt a little unsure of herself, she turned abruptly back to the dead young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maura had cleared her schedule and by Monday Jane who hadn't been home since they found the body on Saturday was overdue a break. Jane just wanted to go home and sleep, the couple of hours she had managed at work did nothing to improve her outlook when it came to the task she was about to face, she just had to get it over and done with.

They left headquarters together and headed to the small family run bridal boutique that Maura had located and booked. Jane had agreed in a non-committal way to all the dresses that Maura had picked out and now they moved to the dressing room above the store to try them on.

Jane was silent as the large lady with the tape measure rambled on about recent brides she had fitted and what was popular this season. Jane thought that even Maura was finding it difficult to be interested in every detail of what must have been every wedding in Boston. Maura remained reliably polite.

Jane had zoned out completely when she heard Maura say her name and shook her head to clear it.

"Have you thought about footwear?" Maura asked as the rather robust woman roughly pulled a very fitted dress over Jane's form, almost lifting the detective fully off the ground.

Jane's brow furrowed and her eyes nearly shot through the roof at the unexpected assault. "I...not much, what should I be thinking?" Jane shrugged trying to hold herself upright as she was tugged at.

Maura considered Jane with her objective eye and shook her head. "Not that one, the bottom of the gown comes out at too low a point for your figure."

"You may be right honey, makes her look like a street lamp." The older woman agreed cheerfully as she without warning began yanking the dress back down Jane's body and scuttled away for another.

Jane held her arms around herself. "I feel violated." She said in a hushed tone.

Maura grinned as she turned away from Jane and began to wander aimlessly around the other end of the room trying to look anywhere but at Jane standing in her underwear.

"Try this one next." The woman re-appeared with another gown, her arms pushed up inside it and ready to strike. "This one is very popular; you picked out some of the best dresses we carry." She said obviously pleased.

Jane quickly stepped out of her reach and held out her hands for the dress. "I think I can manage to get myself into this one." Jane said through gritted teeth and a grimace that she tried to present as a polite smile.

Maura tried to hide a chuckle and continued to amble around the room looking at the pictures of happy brides and couples on their big day.

Jane did struggle to get in to the dress herself much to the dress fitters smug satisfaction. The matriarch had finally gone quiet, obviously put out by Jane's less than gushing, un-bride like demeanour.

Maura was sure that it should have been down to her to gush and coo but she couldn't quite muster it. Perhaps they should have invited Angela along after all; she would have been enthusiastic enough for all three of them.

Maura stopped and shook her head again. "No."

Jane looked up as she tugged and pulled at bits of the dress. "It feels okay, I think its fine." Jane looked over her shoulder at the full length mirror.

Maura sighed patiently. "Your wedding dress should not be fine Jane, it should be amazing, the best dress you will ever wear, and the most special and beautiful you will ever look or feel. That dress is not okay. The hint of colour looks wrong with your skin tone."

Jane shot a confused look first at the dress and then at Maura. "It's white" she said.

The woman by Jane's side stifled a gasp and Maura shook her head giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's actually oatmea, I suppose you could call it off white." Maura tried to appease both women.

Jane rolled her eyes and started to pull herself out of the dress, making it surely look more difficult than it could be and mumbling something about a god damn straight jacket.

"Try the ivory." Maura suggested.

Jane looked blank as she received the dress thrust at her by their one time happy helper. Jane thought that by now this woman would probably be close competition for her title as the women's surly champion of the world; Jane decided she liked her better this way.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door bell (which played a little bridal waltz) from the floor below and their accomplice seemed visibly relieved to have to excuse herself.

As Jane stepped into the next dress Maura turned away again. Jane wriggled the dress into place and looked at her reflection, moving around to look from different angles and throwing her hands in the air with a clueless shrug. "Well?"

When there was no response from Maura, Jane span around to check that the Doctor hadn't just got up and left her for a lost cause as well. Jane found Maura stood stock still and staring in her direction, mouth hanging slightly open and if Jane wasn't mistaken a flush of colour in her cheeks.

Jane first felt a little self conscious and then amused but as she saw Maura take a step toward her she suddenly felt frozen by the intensity in her eyes and felt her own heat rising.

"That is the one." Maura said in a voice that wasn't her own as she continued to step slowly toward Jane, never taking her eyes from her for a second.

"You think?" Was all Jane could get out.

"I think you will make the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Maura said sincerely as she now stood close to Jane.

Jane narrowed her eyes suspiciously but smiled in spite of herself. "Really?" She whispered.

Maura didn't say a word; they both knew she meant everything she said as she could not lie. Maura raised her hand to brush some unruly curls out of Jane's face and let her hand linger on the hot skin of Jane's cheek.

Jane closed her eyes at the touch and drew a ragged breath, desperately trying to push away the feeling that everything she had ever wanted was standing in front of her. The next sensation she felt was Maura's soft lips upon her own, so softly it was almost the ghost of a kiss. Jane leant into Maura briefly before pulling her lips away, bringing one hand up to cup Maura's face and rest her forehead against the smaller woman.

"Maura." She whispered, pleading.

Jane stroked Maura's face with her thumb, Jane's eyes still closed as if blocking out everything but the way that Maura felt swaying slightly against her. Jane breathed Maura in until she felt the moisture on her thumb and opened her eyes to see a tear run silently down Maura's flawless face.

"Maura." Jane's voice filled this time with concern.

Maura shook her head away from Jane's touch and took a step back. "I'm sorry." She offered.

"Don't" Jane begged "Don't cry...don't please..."

Maura dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she had snatched up from a nearby table.

"It's an amazing dress Jane; you would be hard pressed to find anything better given such a short time frame. I think we are done looking." Maura moved further into the room.

Jane advanced on the Doctor, dress forgotten. "Maura, look at me." She demanded.

Maura did. When Jane didn't speak Maura made an attempt to pull herself together.

"Why are you doing this Jane?" She asked quietly.

Jane looked confused. "Me?, Why am I? _What_ am _I_ doing Maura?"

"I meant why are you marrying Casey?" Maura quickly clarified. "You must love him?"

Jane was silent and then she began to pace, as well as she could in her current state of dress. "He loves me, he is a good man, and he asked me." Jane stopped pacing and looked directly at Maura. "And while we are on why? Maura, Why? Why? Why now, why haven't we tried this before? Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner? Why have I had to watch you date a parade of undeserving men? Why?" Jane dropped her flailing arms to her sides.

Maura did not know what to say, and then. "Would it have made a difference?"

Jane looked defeated. "You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**Hey everyone just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading and for the reviews, I know this has been a bit angst ridden but I am planning some good times soon! Speaking of which I am currently writing a funny Kareoke piece that will come in a few chapters. Any suggestions for songs the characters can do? I have some hilarious ideas but am stuck for a few others. Personally I would like to see Frost, Korsak and the girls doing an ABBA number but we will see. Thanks again.

"Maura." Angela lay in wait as Maura entered her home. "How did it go?"

Maura suddenly felt exhausted. "It went well." Maura assured her with a smile. "I think we found the perfect dress." That much was true.

Angela erupted with an excited squeal and clapped her hands. "Oh, I knew you could do it! And Jane, is she happy? With the dress?"

Maura shrugged a little as she considered this. "As happy as Jane could be about a dress, she has paid for it anyway and is returning tomorrow for some slight alterations."

Angela beamed. "Wonderful, when it comes to Jane you are a miracle worker, I wish I knew how you do it, she never listens to me, if I like something she hates it." Angela crossed to the kitchen and poured herself and Maura a glass of wine which she now delivered to Maura.

"Let's make a toast." Angela announced. "To our Janie's happiness!" Angela took a large gulp of the wine as Maura sipped delicately at her own.

Angela's smile faded as she seemed to fully consider Maura over the rim of her glass.

"Oh sweetheart." Angela said softly. "I know this is hard on you."

Maura's head shot up from where she had been studying the base of her wine glass.

"When your best friend gets married it's a big change, you're worried you might lose her." It wasn't a question but Maura nodded a little.

Both women had sat on the large sofa and now Angela shuffled a little closer to Maura and put an arm around her shoulders. It was only recently that Maura had begun to feel at ease with this more physical side of Angela's maternal comfort giving and care but right now it felt a little dishonest.

"You are Jane are so close and have been so good for each other and even though you may see a her little less and be a little less involved it could never change the way you feel about each other right?"

Maura smiled and nodded taking a longer drink from her glass, partly to avoid having to speak. This was the very thing Maura worried about; that she would have to watch Jane marry Casey and spend the rest of her life watching them together whilst secretly yearning for Jane over Sunday dinners and the odd drink at The Dirty Robber. Maura knew she couldn't live like that, she would have to get away, it was a matter of self preservation. Maura also hated the thought of leaving, not just Jane but her life here, her job, her home and what she had come to think of as her family, Angela, Korsak, Frost, Frankie and even Tommy.

"So !" Angela interrupted Maura's gloomy contemplation and sensing Maura's usual reluctance to share steered the conversation back to ... "The dress?"

Maura smiled genuinely, pleased to return to safer ground.

Maura lay awake despite the two large glasses of wine she had consumed with Angela. Angela had revealed that as Jane's maid of honour it was Maura's responsibility to arrange a bachelorette party. Maura had pointed out that Jane had not officially asked her to be maid of honour but Angela had assured Maura that Maid of honour she was.

Maura had never been to a bachelorette party, much to Angela's horror, so she was a little nervous about arranging one until Angela had declared that Frankie would do it with Maura's assistance and that she would speak to him about it in the morning.

This was not entirely what was keeping Maura in an uneasy state of wakefulness. Maura had to admit that what really disturbed her was recollections of earlier that day, seeing Jane in that dress had momentary made her take leave of her senses. Maura had been struck with a need to go to her, to touch her. The kiss they had shared had been brief and almost mournful; it was in no way like the crushing passionate kisses they had shared over a week ago. Maura still blushed when she allowed herself to think about what had happened and what might have happened had they not been interrupted.

It had been Maura who initiated the kissing. She hadn't planned on it, the evening had been an ordinary Friday night at her house with nothing special outside of the fact that Jane had announced that she was getting married a few days earlier.

The evening had begun with take out and beer and their usual banter, some teasing, a little flirtation. No mention of Casey or the engagement. They had started out the evening sitting side by side on the comfy sofa but as time went by Maura had slowly started to wilt and droop to the point that she now lay snuggled into Jane's side.

Jane without thinking had put an arm around Maura and was idly tracing patterns through her shirt on to her side. Again nothing unusual, they had always had a fairly tactile relationship.

This time however Maura did feel different, she was gripped by something, maybe fear and she was overcome with a notion that she just had to do something. By this time Maura had her head on Jane's lap and turned to look up at her, taking Jane's hand in hers and lacing their fingers.

Jane's attention turned from the TV to the doctor in her lap and she must have seen in a heartbeat Maura's laboured breathing, recognised the unspoken words and the unmistakeable desire in her eyes. A serious look took over Jane's face and she put a hand to Maura's hip helping to pull her up into a sitting position as their lips met while Maura still rose to meet her.

The kiss was quickly over and Maura pulled back about to apologise but was not given the chance as Jane chased the retreating lips and pulled them back within her own now suddenly more urgent mouth. Jane hungrily landed kiss after kiss, running her hand up Maura's side and into her hair.

Maura pulled away again. "Jane.." Maura began but was cut off with another kiss and Jane's palm gently cupping her face. Maura put her hand on Jane's wrist and pulled away yet again, noticing the look of disappointment on the detectives face. That look made up Maura's mind.

"Will you stay?" Maura asked, trying for all the world not too look as desperate as she felt.

Jane answered with a kiss and pulled herself and Maura off the sofa, leading Maura in the direction of the bedroom. They made slow progress as first Jane pushed Maura against the wall for a more probing kiss and then Maura stopped Jane just outside her door to pull Jane's mouth back down on hers and push her hands up under Jane's sweatshirt to caress the smooth skin she found there. Maura dragged her nails down the skin lightly and felt Jane moan into her mouth. Jane suddenly pushed the taller woman back and as she felt for the doorknob of her bedroom door Jane lightly traced kisses down her jaw line.

Then the sound of the external door closing with a crash caused them both to freeze.

"Maura" A familiar voice called from the room they had just vacated.

Jane almost threw Maura from her as her mother entered the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane walked briskly into the doorway of the morgue and immediately began.

"I spoke with her parents again, Dads a religious nutball, mum could barely speak for herself. Dad says he was unhappy with the kids she was hanging out with thinks this is down to them. Not much he did like, her clothes, her friends, says she was bringing shame on him."

Maura processed the information silently knowing that Jane was just thinking aloud and didn't need any response.

"Frost and I spoke to her friends, they didn't seem like bad kids, but they say she had a boyfriend, not at college. We have to find him, but of course it was all secretive, wrong clan..."

"Caste" Maura corrected.

"The friends say her father was sending her back home to marry her off, she didn't want to go."

"That _is_ a common practice in their community Jane, It must be very difficult to see a child turning their back on a culture and way of life that you want for them and even more difficult to be a young woman trying to keep obligations to your family and yet wanting to fit in with the world you are living in." Maura said reasonably.

Jane sighed "So, you got me a cause of death Doc?

Maura noted that Jane hadn't come all the way into the room and stood with her arms folded defensively almost wrapped completely around herself.

"There are some faint contusions around her neck, consistent with someone gripping her tightly around the neck with their hands, they are older than the other injuries and there was not enough damage to kill her, the windpipe is intact." Maura pointed out the marks.

Jane nodded, her whole body loosening up slightly as both women concentrated fully on the girl in front of them.

"The blunt force trauma to the head caused an intracranial hematoma which was the cause of death. It would have taken some time for her brain to swell like this, so it is unlikely that the attack took place at the scene."

Maura crossed to the film box and flicked on a switch illuminating the image of a skull.

"Any idea as to the weapon?" Jane asked finally moving into the room to study the image.

"There are some oblong indentations here" Maura pointed "There is also damage on the face which is consistent with the shape on the skull."

"So she was hit about the face and head with something." Jane joined the dots. "But what?"

Maura was silent but shot Jane a look before biting her tongue. Jane waited, almost patiently.

"The shape and size of the object mean that it could be a number of things..." Maura broke off as Jane rolled her eyes.

"It could be a cell phone; I am already running tests on the one found at the scene, there was no obvious trace evidence." Maura was not looking Jane in the eye.

"But you don't think it's that one." Jane concluded, nodding.

"I didn't say..."

"You didn't have to, I know by now what you are thinking before you do." Jane grinned.

"I wouldn't assume.."

Jane turned to leave. "Let me know when the results are in, I gotta go get a warrant for some cell phones."

...

That evening Jane was due to have dinner with Casey, Jane had stayed at work probably a little longer than was reasonably required of her and was only leaving now that there really was no more she could do until Maura got back to them with results on all the phones she had collected.

They had found the boyfriend through a friend of the family that Saba had confided in. Jane thought he was a nice guy, couldn't see why Saba's dad wasn't happy, he clearly loved her, he had a good job, he even prayed to the same god as Saba, that is more than most parents get. Jane couldn't rule him out as a suspect of course; plenty of seemingly nice guys kill the girl they claim to love, in Jane's experience.

Jane hadn't seen Maura since they had discussed the case earlier in the day and she had really tried not to think about her which was some of the reason she had stayed at work so late, but now as she sat with Casey on her sofa eating takeout and chatting, she couldn't get Maura off her mind.

The way that Maura had looked at her in her dress, the way it had felt when she kissed Jane, almost like she was kissing her goodbye. It had taken every ounce of self control Jane possessed, not to take hold of Maura and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but there was.

Jane kept telling herself that this wedding stuff was making them both crazy and that once she and Casey were married things could go back to normal, nothing would really have to change, sometimes she even believed it.

"You okay Jane? you've been quiet tonight." Casey asked pulling her towards him slightly with the arm he had wrapped around her back.

Jane smiled and leaned into him giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Sure, just tired, this case is going nowhere."

"You wanna go to bed?" Casey asked planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Jane got up from the sofa and took Casey by the hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next morning Jane found herself strolling into headquarters on complete autopilot, she had somehow managed to acquire coffee but it was yet to bring her out of the haze she was in. Jane was used to nights with little sleep, but this one had been different, she had felt troubled and she didn't know what to do about it. Jane had also had the weirdest nightmares she had ever had, not like the straight forward Hoyt trying to harm her ones, but like being trapped in a Dali painting ones.

Jane knew this was all wrapped up with Casey and Maura and her wedding but she was too tired to think about that. Jane had woken at a point in the night where she had managed to get 20 minutes of pure unadulterated sleep to find she was snuggled under Casey's arm as he slept pushed up against the length of her back. Jane felt suddenly trapped and for a second wanted to scream at him to get off, to get out. Jane immediately felt guilty. Casey hadn't done anything wrong, he was still the same, he didn't deserve how Jane was thinking and she hoped she could put it behind her and he would never know.

As Jane pushed through the main door she knew even before she focused on the person in front of her that it was Maura, the air somehow had gotten lighter and Jane sensed her before she saw her.

"Jane! You look awful." Maura greeted her.

"Gee that _is_ strange I feel like I'm shitting sunshine!" Jane shot back.

Maura looked worried and a little hurt as she frowned at Jane, looking for something to say.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep." Jane ran a hand through her hair and tried to compose herself. "I was going to come see you this morning, see if the lab has any results on the cell phones."

Both women headed toward an elevator and Jane crushed the empty cup of coffee and dropped it into the garbage.

Jane and Maura stepped into the empty elevator and Maura hit the button for the basement.

As the doors slid shut Jane realised how close she was stood to Maura, their arms almost touched at the shoulder and Jane gently moved her arm so that briefly it brushed Maura's, she sighed and shifted uncomfortably, looking at her shoes.

"Maura, you are driving me crazy." Jane let out quietly, shaking her head as she spoke.

Maura turned fully to face Jane looking puzzled and anxious. "I ? You're mad at me?" she asked quickly.

Jane almost laughed. "No, I mean maybe, a little... that wasn't the kind of crazy I meant." Jane admitted, knowing already that she should not have said anything.

"Oh" Maura seemed relieved. "Oh, You were referring to the physiological response you're having to me, due to a feeling of sexual desire brought on by our more recent intimate physical interactions?"

Jane rolled her eyes and thrust her hands into her jacket pockets, mainly to stop herself from grabbing Maura and shutting her up with a kiss.

"Yes, that about covers it." Jane cleared her throat still looking at the toes of her shoes.

"I feel it to." Maura said softly, brushing a stray curl of her own usually immaculate hair from her face, also trying to occupy her hands.

Jane's eyes darted to Maura's face and noticed the trace of a blush there. "That doesn't help Maur."

Maura's eyes locked with Jane's before finally dropping to her friend's lips as she involuntarily moistened her own.

It was too much and Jane suddenly found herself pushing Maura against the wall of the elevator, one arm encircled Maura's waist pulling her into Jane's body as she kissed her thoroughly. Jane pushed her tongue into Maura's waiting mouth as the Doctor threw her arms around Jane's neck.

It took a moment for either one to fully register the ping of the elevator and then another to untangle themselves from each other. A moment too long in fact as they realised together that they were being watched by Detective Frost and senior criminalist Chang.

Jane recovered first and called out to Frost, a little louder than was natural.

"Just the guy I wanted to see!" Jane quickly stepped out of the elevator and slapped an arm around Frost, turning him away from the other women. Jane hadn't missed the fleeting smirk on his face which said he had read the situation absolutely correctly; she would have to discuss it with him later.

Maura smiled as she passed Chang who was getting on to the elevator. "Good morning Senior Criminalist Chang." Maura nodded.

"Good morning Dr Isles." Chang said, avoiding looking directly at Maura.

With that Maura fled to the sanctuary of the morgue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and following an awkward lunch with Frost, Jane was back in the morgue.

"So you can rule out all of the phones we collected so far?"

"Absolutely" Maura agreed. "No blood or matter. None of the phones even match the dimensions we have managed to configure, so the likely hood is that none of the phones collected are even the same model as the phone that Saba was attacked with."

Jane paced and nodded. "Frost said that given the dimensions he can probably find out the make and model, narrow it down some, but where the hell is this missing phone?" Jane stopped and huffed. "This case seemed straightforward, the family didn't approve of this girls boyfriend so they warn her to call it off, so either she did and the boyfriend didn't like it, or she didn't and her family didn't like it. So which is it? I get the feeling the answer is with that phone."

Maura looked like she was considering something. "The practice of killing a child due to a feeling that he or she has shamed the family has been dubbed an "Honour killing." More prevalent in the United Kingdom than in America and very contentious due to the government's reluctance to address it for fear of further increasing the already strong anti Islamic feeling here."

Maura hadn't looked up until now but she felt Jane's eyes on her.

"I spoke to Frost." Jane said as she fiddled with her hands. "He won't say anything." Jane mumbled.

Maura thought how adorable Jane looked when she was nervous, which she so rarely showed. The Doctor nodded silently and went back to her task.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Maura tried to casually ask the question.

Jane sighed and threw her head back. "That I was freaking out about getting married, that you were freaking out about losing me, that it was a mistake and would not be happening again. The same thing I am telling myself." She said the last under her breath and Maura almost missed it.

Maura put down her implements and took off her gloves, giving her time to ready herself and clear the hurt look from her face. With anyone else this distraction may have worked but not with Jane.

"Hey." Jane said softly, taking two steps toward Maura before stopping herself. "Look, we already talked about this, it's just _really, really_ bad timing. If this would have happened a year ago or even before then..." Jane stopped, her hands on her hips, looking into Maura's face pleadingly.

"It's okay Jane." Maura wanted to ease Jane's discomfort and also rescue a shred of dignity. "You made your choice and you have made that clear, we just have to find a way to get back to ..."

Jane cut Maura off, raising her hand to stop her friend. "Maura, this is not about a choice, it's not about you or him..." Jane looked around the room before finally fully closing the gap between them. "We don't even know what this is." She gestured between them with a hand and then placed it on Maura's shoulder.

"It might be curiosity or confusing a strong friendship for something else, I don't know. Maura, it might be a disaster." Jane half smiled and Maura couldn't help but smile back. "I've managed to stick with Casey for longer than anyone else and I think we can be happy." Maura looked away. "I know you don't like him much but that doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, best friends, no matter what I can't lose that."

Maura nodded, she didn't know how to begin to tell Jane what she was feeling, and that had always been the problem.

"Senior criminalist Chang will be discreet, you don't have to worry." She managed. Maura took Jane's hand from her shoulder and lightly squeezed it before she moved away.

Jane nodded as her phone rang out and she flipped it out and open, it was Frost.

"There was another cell phone." He blurted.

"Musta been." Jane agreed.

"Boyfriend just confirmed it, he gave Saba a secret phone just for contacting him, she always had it with her." Frost told Jane.

"So someone found it and didn't like what they found?" Jane turned her back on Maura and was heading for the door. "We have to speak to the family again and we gotta find that damn phone." Jane stopped as she left the room, covering her phone with her hand and speaking over her shoulder to Maura. "Are you okay?"

Maura smiled and brushed a hand through the air indicating that Jane should leave as she said. "I'm fine. Go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Jane's way back upstairs she thought about what she hadn't told Maura about her conversation with Frost.

It had started out much as she would expect when she had gently introduced the matter; with Frost teasing.

"So, about what you saw with me and Maura earlier." Jane started.

"Hey Jane, it's cool, the Doc was just teaching you mouth to mouth right?" Frost chuckled.

"Come on Frost, people could get hurt." Jane quickly turned serious.

"Jane, I won't be any part of that, but I got to say, it looks like someone is going to get hurt anyway." Frost said sounding genuinely concerned.

"I've got it under control." Jane assured, knowing that this was not even close to true.

Frost looked doubtful and continued. "I've thought for a while now that the Doc's feelings for you were more than friendship Jane and ..."

"No Frost, you got it wrong okay, things are just a bit intense at the moment with this crazy wedding." Jane started to look for some papers on her desk, she was done with this conversation.

"Whatever you say Jane but just really think about this before you do something you can't undo so easily." Frost stood up with his coffee cup and picked up Jane's empty cup. "It wouldn't be the end of the world if you and Maura got together, y'know? Most people would be fine with that." He said quietly as he left to get coffee refills.

Jane couldn't allow herself to think about that but she could hardly stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a long day. Mr Kahlid the father of the dead young girl had given them nothing. He was smart but he didn't like being questioned by a woman, certainly not a woman like Jane. Jane had hoped that _that_, that _she _might frustrate him enough for something to slip, give something away but he stuck to his story. Jane had spent hours going over and over that day with him but they still had nothing, they had to let him go.

So now Jane was tired, stumped and really not in the mood for her bachelorette party. At least she knew what was coming; the usual routine for this kind of occasion was drinks starting at the Dirty Robber, a couple more nearby bars and a strip joint, which was normally Jane's cue to leave.

Jane had changed into some jeans and a fresh black sweatshirt before heading over to the Robber, if she was going to be subjected to this rigmarole she wanted to at least feel comfortable. It crossed Jane's mind that Maura would not approve of her casual attire and for a moment Jane wondered what stunning ensemble her friend would pick out. What is appropriate attire for your best friend's bachelorette party when you are trying not to end up sleeping together despite a string of hot as hell encounters? Jane was confident that when it came to fashion, Maura would know even this.

As Jane reached the bar she could hear the unfamiliar sound of the deep pounding bass of music vibrating through the walls and spilling out into the street and realised that a live band must be playing tonight.

As Jane opened the door she recognised the song "Islands in the stream" Dolly and Kenny, it occurred to Jane that this was a little cheesy, even for the robber, but she didn't think much of it as she headed straight for the bar, barely registering the scene on the makeshift stage where the band were set up.

It wasn't until Jane had the beer in her hands and the bottle almost to her mouth, that she took in the sight at the far corner of the bar and let the beer hang in mid air as did her jaw. Jane was so transfixed that she didn't notice the anyone approaching her until she flinched as she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sis!" Frankie chirped up happily.

Jane continued to stare, dumbstruck as the song played on. As the duo on stage hit the chorus and the Dolly wannabe shook her chest at her Kenny, Jane squeezed her eyes shut and slammed the untouched beer down onto the bar.

"Frankie please, please tell me that I did not just witness our mother shaking all that God gave her at Korsak. On stage. In here. Just now." Jane opened one eye hoping to find she had imagined the whole hideous thing. No such luck.

Frankie laughed and as the song ended began to clap loudly. "There just warming up." He assured Jane as he put his fingers into his mouth to let out a long loud whistle.

"What the hell is this?" Jane asked taking a long suck from her beer.

"Your party!" Frankie spread his arms out looking excited. "We got a band and they do like half their own stuff and then half the time karaoke! You can get up and if they can play it, you can sing it!" He nodded as he spoke, clearly very happy with himself.

Frankie saw the cringe on Jane's face and reigned in his enthusiasm slightly. " You will love it when it gets going and Ma promises to leave by nine thirty so she won't be cramping your style."

Jane's eyebrows rose as she nodded at him sarcastically. "Oh no, wouldn't wanna cramp my Karaoke style!" she rolled her eyes.

Frankie put his arm around Jane's shoulders and steered her toward a large shabby looking group loitering at the end of the bar and directed toward the stage.

Jane caught sight of Maura before she reached the group and as if Maura sensed Jane watching her, the Doctor turned to lock eyes with her friend. Maura looked stunning as always, dressed in a simple dark green fitted dress and Jane thought that though Maura stood out as lovely amongst this assortment of suited and slightly worn men, that even in a crowd of the most beautiful women the world had to offer, Maura would be the one to catch her eye. There was something so welcoming, sincere and warm about her which was unusual for such a strong, independent and accomplished woman.

Jane held Maura's gaze until she was distracted by the sight of Frost who had gotten up on stage and was now strutting his stuff to a Stevie Wonder song. The group cheered when Jane finally reached them and Frost took this for encouragement and started to wiggle his butt in their direction.

"Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!" Frost pointed a finger at Jane.

Jane chuckled "There is no chance in hell of me getting up there." She gestured to the stage with her beer bottle before taking a drink.

"Come on Jane, it looks like fun." Maura smiled, nudging Jane's shoulder gently with her own, careful not to spill the wine she held.

Jane smiled despite herself, looking sideways at Maura as they stood side by side facing the stage.

Frankie ducked his head between the two and spoke to Maura. "You're up next Maura!" He pulled the thumbs up sign to her and then was gone.

Jane arched a brow at Maura "You sing?"

Maura held her head up proudly. "I was in the choir at school." She said defiantly.

"Really?" Jane tried to keep her smile under control.

"Yes, well it was compulsory to be in the choir but I was told I have a very pleasant singing voice." Maura defended herself.

Frost finished his song with a flourish and signalled to Maura who turned and held her wine glass out to Jane before stepping towards Frost and taking his hand to be pulled up on the stage.

Maura straightened up her dress, pulling it down a little before taking the microphone from Frost and approaching the middle of the stage looking a little less confident than she had only a moment ago. Maura seemed a little startled when the drum roll began behind her and almost missed the first line of the song.

"Never know how much I love you," Maura sang quietly as she seemed to be testing out the Mic. "Never know how much I care, when you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear."

Jane watched Maura gain a little confidence as the song went on and she began to click her fingers in time with the music and the sway of her hips, her voice getting stronger and yet more sultry with every line. Jane noticed the noise level in the bar had dropped considerably and looked over her shoulder briefly to see almost every eye in the place was on her friend. Jane was drawn back to Maura's performance, this was just a little too Jessica Rabbit for Jane and she started to feel a little hot and tense but could not look away, she was enjoying the show way too much.

Jane wasn't sure if it was just the intensity of the song or if Maura was really giving her the "look at what you're missing" eyes but either way it had the same affect and when Maura finished the song, fading out with "What a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn." Jane hoped nobody else had noticed her blatant arousal and Homer Simpson style drooling.

Maura was helped down from the stage by no less than five gentlemen (using the term lightly) but cut her way through them to return to Jane's side and casually rescue her wine glass.

Jane grinning dumbly, dug around in the depths of her brain to try and recapture the ability to speak, which had momentarily escaped her. "Nice song." She managed.

"My mother used to sing it, she loved Peggy Lee, said she was a guilty pleasure." Maura said fondly.

Jane nodded "I know something about those." She said quietly, finishing her beer.

"I used to think the song was about infectious mononucleosis." Maura added seriously.

Jane frowned "I dread to ask."

"You know, caused by the Epstein- Barr virus, Filatov disease." Maura looked at Jane expectantly but only received an uncertain smile in response. "Known colloquially as the kissing disease."

It finally dawned on Jane. "Mono!" She repeated the lyrics to the song in her head, nodding now and chuckled. "Fever, when you kiss me." Jane continued to nod "I get it."

Maura smiled widely. "That's why we are best friends; you always get me Jane, even if it takes a minute."

Jane looked quietly at Maura a crooked smile on her face. "I'm going to the bar!" She declared and fled as she heard Frankie burst into The Police and "Every little thing she does is magic!".

**A/N- Hi guys, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, although I spent ages changing songs around and nearly had Maura getting her Joan Jett on with "I love rock and roll". Check out the next chapter for more bachelorette night shenanigans! Thanks and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

[Type text]

_**A/N- Hey everyone, this is picking up where I left off. Next chapter will be up very soon as I have it almost finished. Thanks and don't forget to review, I like to know what you think.**_

**Chapter 9**

Jane had to admit that she was having a good time. Frost and Frankie had gotten really competitive now about which of them had the most rock star potential and had been upping their game each time one of them got up to perform.

Jane had watched her Ma with Korsak and now she had gotten over her initial revulsion at seeing her mother with anyone in a romantic way, Jane had to admit that they seemed to make each other happy and being that she loved them both, she couldn't complain.

Jane had recovered from the stream of molten lava she had turned into when Maura was up on stage and had managed to enjoy the evening chatting with old colleges and friends, some of which she hadn't spoken to in a long time. Jane had even suffered the ribbings she knew she would be subjected to rather well naturedly and the evening had passed without incident or event.

Jane's eyes searched the room as she had found herself prone to doing at any time when she lost the precise location of Maura for more than a minute, and found her friend stood by the bar talking with Tommy. Tommy had been a latecomer to the party and had sensibly kept himself out of Jane's vicinity since, knowing she was still mad at him for countless mistakes he had made in the last year or so, not least his designs on Maura.

Jane watched them now as they chatted, laughed and looked relaxed in each other's company. They looked like a stunning couple but Jane couldn't contain the anger she felt at the thought of them like that or indeed of Maura with any man. Jane wasn't sure when it had happened but she knew that Maura had gradually gone from regular casual sex with men to having hardly dated anyone that Jane could remember in recent months.

Maura's attitude had also changed since they had been friends, from one of an excited optimism about relationships to a kind of acceptance that she would be unmarried and alone, Jane hoped she wasn't responsible for that change but admitted reluctantly to herself that at least in part, she was. Jane knew that a woman like Maura would not stay single forever and that it would just take someone with half a brain and some guts to sweep her off her feet, selfishly she dreaded the day.

Maura looked around the room during a pause in her conversation with Tommy and found Jane's eyes fixed on her. The Doctor smiled and quickly excused herself from Tommy to join Jane. When Maura reached her she took her hand and leaned close to Jane to be heard over the band that had just started up again with Frost bursting into Purple rain by Prince aided by some mean air guitar.

"We are going to the bathroom." Maura ordered.

Jane said nothing as she tried to control the waves rolling in her stomach and what felt like a real hand tightening around her heart and followed Maura across the room.

When they got inside the bathroom the cool air and the harsh brightness of the light seemed to bring Jane to her senses a little and she stood leaning her back to the wash basins and mirrors, expecting Maura to enter a stall.

Maura glanced at the stalls to check that they were vacant and that she and Jane were alone in the bathroom before she approached Jane and without a word took Jane's glass from her hand, first sniffing at the contents and then tipping her head back to drain the glass.

"There is no alcohol in this." Maura stated looking Jane directly in the eyes as if issuing a challenge.

Jane shrugged lazily and averted Maura's eyes, rolling her own. "So, I'm taking a break. I don't wanna end up naked in a dumpster or handcuffed on a ship bound for who knows where." Jane explained reasonably.

Maura narrowed her eyes. "You haven't had a drink all night. I've been keeping track. You have had three of the zero alcohol beers that you sometimes drink when you are designated driver and you threw away all of the shots Frost bought you. I saw you take two sips of the champagne I bought, before you dumped it."

"Anyone ever tell you you'd make a great detective Dr Isles?" Jane cut in to Maura's rant.

Maura forced Jane to look her in the eye, taking Jane's Jaw in her hand and tilting her head back toward her own, giving Jane a look that said she meant business. "Do you want to tell me why you're not drinking at your own party?" She stood waiting with a hand placed high on her jutting hip.

Jane glanced at the floor then back up to Maura while she decided how to respond. "Maybe I don't trust myself." Jane answered in a quiet voice that was deeper than her own.

Maura frowned, dropping her hand and her demanding pose."Trust yourself?"

Jane stepped forward and put both her arms around Maura's small frame and clasped them together behind her, pulling Maura in close. Maura's right thigh slid in between both of Jane's as they fit together.

"With you." Jane said simply, leaning in for the lightest of kisses and silently daring Maura to kiss her back.

Maura pulled the upper part of her body slightly back, away from Jane's. "You're trying to distract me Detective."

Jane flashed a sexy grin. "Is it working?"

"No" Maura pulled back further and pushed Jane's shoulder back with the palm of her hand.

"Really?" Jane asked looking genuinely disappointed.

Maura quickly leaned back in and kissed the pout that was forming on Jane's lips. "Not completely." She amended.

Jane let her joined hands fall open so Maura could move away fully but the Doctor didn't budge and Jane felt Maura nudge her slightly with her warm thigh, oblivious that the action sent a bolt of fire through Jane.

"I should have seen it before now." Maura said shaking her head as Jane tried to focus on the words. "But I have been trying so hard not to look at you lately." Maura explained."Of course, I couldn't fail to notice that your bra size has increased by at least one cup size."

Jane automatically looked down at her own breasts and blushed slightly.

"And you have put on a few pounds, which do look annoyingly good on you." Maura continued, ignoring Jane's frown. "But it was the Chloasma that gave you away, during pregnancy the increased level of estrogen and progesterone hormone can stimulate the melanin cells in the skin to produce more pigment, though not uniformly which is why the result is a kind of patchy or blotchy tan." Maura swept her fingers lightly across the small slightly brown patch on Jane's cheek.

Jane pushed past Maura now without a word and left the ladies room walking right through the bar and calling to the remaining party goers as she went past. "Party's over folks, I'm going home."

Frost looked on as Maura tottered after Jane and he put out a hand to stop Korsak who had turned to follow. "Leave em to it." Frost said firmly.

Korsak frowned. "You sure?"

"Oh yeah." Frost returned, going back to his drink.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- can I just say I have one big problem with the summer finale. If Maura the deco hound dog can sniff out bodies why couldn't she sniff the hand she had on her desk? But anyways, cute baby!**

Chapter 9

Outside The Dirty Robber on the sidewalk, Jane tried to hail a cab.

"Jane" Maura pleaded "Talk to me." She reached out and put a hand around Jane's wrist.

"What's to say? You know it all right Doc?" Jane said bitterly. A cab stopped and Jane yanked open the door.

"I'm coming with you." Maura informed, as she took the door and slid down into the back seat beside Jane.

They didn't speak on the journey to Jane's apartment but Maura took Jane's hand in hers and Jane let her.

A few minutes later they were back in Jane's apartment and she discarded her keys and headed to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water, before bringing one over for Maura.

"Sit." Jane motioned to the sofa and Maura obeyed her instruction. Jane remained standing.

"So" Jane sighed and some of the tension seemed to leave her. "Now you know, I guess." Jane shrugged but looked at Maura ready for the barrage of questions that would no doubt follow.

"When did you realise?" Maura asked tracing the rim of her glass with a finger nervously.

"I don't know, I did a test six weeks ago, I suppose I knew before then." Jane confessed.

"So you told Casey and he proposed?" Maura looked at the floor.

Jane sat down next to Maura on the edge of the couch. "Pretty much, about a week later. I didn't say yes right away. I thought it was a bit crazy but what about this isn't crazy?" Jane leaned forward and thrust her head into her hands. "I'm having a baby Maura, I don't wanna be alone." Jane admitted quietly.

Maura rubbed comforting circles on Jane's back with one hand. "That would never happen Jane, your mother, your family, _friends_; no one would let that happen."

Jane nodded. "Casey is family now, he always will be. He is a good man and he'll be a good father. It makes sense to try and do this right."

Maura nodded with Jane. "I understand Jane. You want your child to have a family, two parents who love it, to know where it comes from and who it is and to have the best chance. I know how important that is and I think you're doing the right thing."

"You do?" Jane turned to Maura looking surprised.

Maura took both Jane's hands in hers. "Of course; if you and Casey can do this then I would never dream of getting in the way of that."

Jane smiled gratefully and then sat thinking for a moment before a deep frown settled on her face. Jane looked suspiciously at Maura. "Oh, I get it." She nodded, retrieving her hands from where Maura had been idly caressing the backs with her thumbs.

It was Maura's turn to frown. "Get what?" She had surely missed something.

Jane continued to nod. "Y'know, damaged goods, not sexy, I guess I should have told you this sooner and put an end to whatever this was." Jane wore a twisted smile.

Maura frowned on, searching Jane's face as to clues to what she was really saying. "Well, I agree you should have told me sooner, I am your best friend but...who's goods?" She asked puzzled.

"My goods!" Jane shook her thumb at herself "The ones you couldn't keep your hands off until you found out I was knocked up!" Jane had leapt up off the sofa and stood with her hands on her hips.

Maura smirked. "Jane that's not..."

"No no no, its fine, soon I'll be real fat and my ankles will swell up, I'll get stretch marks. I'll be going from Cagney to Lacey in the matter of a few of months..."

"Cagney to whom?" Maura interrupted.

Jane's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Never mind." She rubbed at her forehead with her fingers.

Maura got up from the sofa and stood in front of Jane with a small indulgent smile she was trying to hide.

"I believe you are exhibiting further signs of an increase in hormones which affect levels of neurotransmitters, the brains chemical that regulates mood, this appears to be slightly impairing your judgement and leaving you feeling vulnerable and uncharacteristically emotional." Maura diagnosed.

Jane scowled and pointed a finger at Maura. "Did you just call me a crazy pregnant lady?" Jane accused.

Maura batted away the pointing finger and put both her hands on Jane's shoulders. "Jane, I assure you, I find you extremely attractive, pregnant or otherwise." Maura slid her hands up and down Jane's arms. "In fact it took all my self control to stop myself from ravaging you in that bathroom tonight and leaving you to worry about the rest of it." Her voice had a slightly huskier quality to it now and Jane wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her in.

Maura's arms were around Jane's neck in an instant and their mouths met fully. Maura eyes fluttered shut as she focused on the feel of Jane's lips slowly kissing her. Although Maura suspected she had somehow provoked the kiss, Jane had taken the lead and was also the one to pull slowly and slightly away with a reluctant groan.

"This is not supposed to be happening." She whispered planting soft kisses along Maura's jaw.

Maura opened her eyes. "We seem to have opened a can of snakes." She admitted.

Jane kissed her neck. "Worms." She mumbled against Maura's hot skin.

"Worms?" Maura frowned but arched her head back a little further easing Jane's access.

Jane kissed the pulse point just behind her ear and put a hand into Maura's hair. "A can of worms." She clarified.

"Oh" Maura replied distractedly.

Jane placed a delicate kiss on the end of Maura's nose and smiled into her face. "Maura, I really want you to stay with me tonight." Jane continued when she saw Maura's look of uncertainty. "but if this is going to make things harder for you, for us, then we need to stop now, while I still can."

Maura knew that she should listen to her brain and that her brain should have been screaming for her to get out while she still can, but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her heart and the thought of leaving was something she couldn't bear. It went against all Maura's sensible, analytical, scientific, practical reasoning, but she knew nothing could make her walk away now.

"Jane you are about to give the rest of your life to your family, and however selfish it is, tonight_, I_ want you. I've never wanted anything more." Maura kissed Jane's lips as if to seal the deal.

"Well that is a good choice Dr Isles because somebody once told me that sex is very good for boosting the immune system." Jane chuckled tightening her grip on Maura and running her hands all the way down Maura's back until she was cupping the Doctors firm ass in both hands.

Jane buried her face in Maura's hair and breathed her in. "Seriously Maura, I don't want to hurt you, you mean everything to me, I just... can't stop this." Jane spoke close to Maura's ear and Maura felt her hot breath and the graze of her lips against sensitive skin.

Maura pushed Jane towards her bedroom without relinquishing her hold on her, which was not easy. "I don't want you to stop." Ever, was her unspoken thought as they met in another fierce kiss and Maura began to tug at the clothes that stood between her and her Detective.

**A/N- I know some of you may not be happy with what happened in this chapter and maybe our ladies are making a big mistake but sometimes an immovable object meets an unstoppable force. Don't be too mad at them, or me! As ever I beg for reviews xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane woke with the warmest feeling of being totally full and content, she hadn't had a sleep like this in a long time and it was like she had just come out of the best dream ever. Jane felt the soft, warm, very naked presence of Maura sprawled comfortably over one side of her body and took the opportunity that being the first to wake gave her, which was to study her friend completely bare and relaxed and without all the self conscious bullshit that made people hide themselves from each other.

Jane couldn't resist reaching over to stroke a line up the centre of Maura's back up to her hair line but immediately regretted the action as she felt the body upon her stiffen and then push herself further into the warm place she nestled in. Maura sighed contentedly and Jane couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her face at the sound, as she continued to caress Maura's back.

Jane knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this should feel wrong and she should feel guilty however all she felt right now was complete joy at finally waking up like this with Maura beside her. It was the old cliché of it feeling so right how could it be wrong?

Jane stroked Maura's hair which lay in a kind of disarray that Jane had never seen on Maura before, a testament to quite how athletic the actions of only a few hours ago had been. Jane liked it this way, Maura should have sex hair all the time, Jane grinned at the mental picture of Maura going to work with her hair like this.

Jane was quite happy to lay here silently worshipping Maura all day long and for some time after that, but the sunlight was like reality streaming in through a gap in the curtains and threatening to intrude on Jane's little piece of paradise.

Moments later Maura stirred again and almost purred as she woke in Jane's arms. "Hmmmmm Good morning detective." She mumbled, stretching her body along Jane's.

Jane hooked one of her long legs around Maura and used it to help re-position her more fully onto Jane, so now she lay with her body completely down Jane's centre and pinned gently in place by Jane's embrace. Maura looked up into Jane's face and smiled almost shyly.

Jane had so much she wanted to say in that moment but couldn't manage any of it; as soon as Maura turned those eyes on her she was speechless. Jane simply dropped a kiss onto Maura's head.

"Go back to sleep." Jane commanded closing her eyes stubbornly.

Maura chuckled at the defiant scowl on Jane's face and Jane felt the ... reverberate through her chest. "Jane we really should be getting up." Maura whispered softly before she kissed Jane's now pouting lips.

"No" Jane said opening one eye to peek at Maura and tightening her embrace. "Not ready for this to be over." Jane had said this lightly but they both felt the full meaning of the words and the playful atmosphere in the room was replaced by a painful silence and a sense of foreboding.

Maura nuzzled into Jane's neck and returned Jane's tightened embrace just as fiercely before finally rolling away.

Jane watched Maura move away, already feeling it as a deep aching in her chest. "Maura" Jane looked at the ceiling before asking the question. "You're not sorry?" She didn't dare look at Maura but felt the other woman's weight shift back towards her on the bed. Maura was quickly back in her arms.

"Never." Maura smiled sincerely. "No regrets." She kissed Jane simply on the mouth twice but submitted when Jane stole another more lingering kiss which involved Jane's tongue reacquainting itself with every inch of Maura's mouth.

Both women were therefore preoccupied enough to miss the soft sound of a door clicking shut and a little too distracted to register the soft footfall in the apartment. It wasn't until the bedroom door was flung open that each woman froze in terror.

"Janie!" A familiar voice called, followed by a familiar face that dropped as it took in the scene in the bedroom. "Maura!? Jane?"

Maura, who had been sat straddling a naked Jane with her back to the door, quickly dismounted and desperately scrabbled for the covers as she sat next to Jane and hid as much of herself as she could without shrinking completely out of view. It was a little too late for that.

Jane had hardly moved except to sit up a little more fully and also grab at the covers as she faced the intruder.

"Ma, What the hell?!" Jane burst out.

Angela stood motionless, mouth gaping, looking from Jane to Maura and back again for what seemed like an eternity. "I knew it." She finally said dejectedly, crouching to sit on the end of the bed and looking weary. "I knew you would spoil this wedding for me."

Jane looked incredulously at her mother and dragged a hand through her untamed hair. "Ma." Jane tried to remain calm. "The wedding is not ruined, everything will be fine."

It was Angela's turn to look dumfounded. "What!? So you doing the horizontal mambo with your best friend won't affect your impending nuptials?"

Jane rolled her eyes, where did she get this stuff?

Angela turned to Maura who had managed to locate an old T-shirt from beneath Jane's pillow and had quietly slipped it on as Jane and her mother spoke. Maura tried to smile apologetically at Angela.

"How long has this been going on Maura?" Angela demanded.

Maura spoke in a quiet voice. "Last night was a one off." She said earnestly.

Angela nodded, knowing this was the truth. "I know you are not sure about the role of a maid of honour Maura but bedding the bride at her bachelorette party is certainly not one of your obligations." Angela said coldly.

"I didn't see it as an obligation." Maura had spoken before she realised that Angela had been speaking sarcastically and then couldn't take back her words, so simply hung her head.

Jane smiled sympathetically at Maura, touched by the sentiment and sorry for Maura's awkwardness, she placed a firm reassuring hand against the small of Maura's back.

Angela turned back to her daughter. "You." She barked "How could you do this to Maura?"

Maura's head shot up. "Perhaps I better leave." She suggested about to slip out of bed.

"Oh no." Angela stopped her. "You don't move a muscle young lady. What? Your only family when it suits you? You can stay and face the music."

Maura shrank back into the bed.

"Can you at least let us put some clothes on Ma?" Jane said impatiently.

"You two have nothing I haven't seen before and you seen enough of each other to not be getting shy now. No one leaves this room until I get some answers." Angela was pacing at the end of the bed.

Jane sighed and kicked a leg out in frustration. "Fine, look Ma, What happened last night was between Maura and me. We are adults and it is none of your business."Angela threw Jane a warning look. "I'm sorry you had to see anything but now you just need to forget about it and carry on as if nothing happened." Jane spoke calmly but firmly.

Angela just shook her head in disbelief. "What am I supposed to think Jane? That you're a happy woman on her way to marry the man she loves?"

Maura remained silent, not looking at either woman.

"You can think that, yes, please do." Jane said plainly.

Angela stood facing her daughter and looked her in the eye resolutely. "This is not over Jane Rizzoli." Angela moved towards the door. "I need to think. You two make yourselves decent." Angela stopped now half way through the door. "I just don't understand you Jane." She said as she slipped out of the room.

Jane collapsed into the bed. "You have got to be kidding me!" She called to the heavens.

Maura began to collect her clothes and opened Jane's wardrobe to grab some spare trousers she kept here, thankfully she wouldn't have to do the walk of shame in last night's dress.

Jane watched her. "Maura, I'm sorry about Ma." She sighed. "I'm sorry about this whole mess."

Maura continued to dress and maintained her distance from Jane and the bed. "Well, we are two consenting adults Jane, so I guess we made this mess together." She said without looking at Jane. "And after some initial awkwardness between your Mother and I, I am sure we will be able to resume a comfortable relationship."

Jane sighed again, the spell had well and truly been broken by her Mothers appearance and she and Maura were back to being worlds apart. Jane fought the urge to go to Maura and tell her it would all be okay, that she would fix it all. This time, she really couldn't do that.

"Jane, it might help with your mother if you tell her all the facts." Maura said as she now faced Jane, fully clothed. Somehow that made Jane feel more naked than before and she got up to tug on some jeans. There were so many facts that for a moment Jane couldn't figure out which ones Maura meant, but when she did.

"No no no no no no no, not yet, things are screwy enough without Ma going all grandma on me. She's already killing me with all this wedding bullshit."

"Jane." Maura said disapprovingly.

"I'll sort things with Ma." Jane said, pulling a sweater over her sports bra. Jane now moved over to where Maura stood by the door, about as far from Jane as she could get.

Maura had unconsciously crossed her arms loosely across her chest, placing a barrier between herself and Jane. Jane took her hands and pulled that barrier down.

"Are you okay?" Jane looked concerned.

"Of course." Maura nodded.

"Last night was..." Jane failed to find words.

"Don't Jane." Maura cut in softly, giving her a pleading look.

"Hey." Jane said searching Maura's face. "We're okay? We have to be Maura."

"We're okay." Maura nodded. "But I have to leave Jane." Jane allowed Maura to pull her hands away and watched as she turned her back on her. Maura didn't look back to Jane before she left the room and Jane swallowed down the lump in her throat as she listened to the sound of her crossing the apartment and closing the front door behind her.

Jane was surprised she hadn't heard anything from her Ma and that Maura had clearly avoided another confrontation in her escape, so she edged her head silently around the bedroom door to investigate.

"Jane, get out here!" She heard and instinctively shot her head back into the room leaning her forehead against the back of the door.

**A/N- I know, I know, Angela walking in on them, not exactly original but that doesn't mean it's still not fun and it could happen and anyways I needed this for where I am going with the story. Thanks for sticking with me. Probably won't be another update until after the weekend now as the wife has let it be known that she is not happy with the amount of time I have been dedicating to this. x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane opened the front door to her apartment and almost collided with Casey who stood, knocking hand in the air, poised to strike.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were coming over." Jane said, obviously a little startled by her fiancé's sudden appearance. "I was just heading out." She unnecessarily pointed to the hallway.

Casey nodded and stepped past Jane into the apartment anyway. "I was just out for a walk and I ended up here." He explained, rubbing his jaw with one hand and looking thoughtful. "I need to talk to you anyway Jane." Casey announced as if he had just decided something.

Jane still stood with the door open and glanced toward the hall and escape before relenting and letting the door fall shut.

"It won't take long." Casey assured as Jane crossed to the kitchen placing the counter top between them.

"Sure, what's going on?" Jane tried to calm herself, there was no way that Casey knew what had happened with Maura so why did she feel like it was written across her face in neon flashing lights.

Casey looked down at his hands before he spoke. "I need to speak to you about the vows, Jane." Casey half smiled and looked for Jane's reaction. It's safe to say she looked thrown.

"Vows?" Jane asked, clearly at a loss.

Casey smiled fully now. "Yeah, I mean usually at a wedding you have vows, promises you make to each other. It used to be the hold honour and obey, but most people write their own these days." Casey came around to Jane's side of the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Jane had stiffened at first, against the embrace that was meant to comfort but now she relaxed into it and sighed. "So you came over here to tell me to write my vows?" She was a little relieved but also daunted by the task.

Casey turned her around to face him and looked into her eyes. "And to get a little inspiration for mine." He admitted and kissed Jane gently on her mouth. "I haven't seen you much over the last couple of weeks."

Jane tensed up again, if she were to be honest with herself, she had been avoiding Casey for more than a week now, she frowned and avoided his gaze. "Well, we still haven't solved this case and I'm trying to get all my paperwork up to date before I take the leave for the wedding." Even to her own ears this sounded like a poor excuse and caused Jane to wriggle uncomfortably out of Casey's embrace.

"I know you're busy Jane." Casey started reasonably. "I just need to know what you're feeling, what's going on in your head. That you're not having any doubts?"

Jane's heart started beating double time and she was sure it was going to burst through her chest. Did he know that something was wrong? Was this Casey giving her one last chance to call things off? Should she take it? It was so difficult for Jane, she had always trusted her gut and her instincts had never let her down, she didn't have to think too much, she was always sure of what was right. But not now. There was so much to consider, so many lives, Maura, Casey, her baby, herself and that was before she even thought of the rest of her family, her colleagues.

Jane felt her stomach sinking as she looked at Casey waiting patiently for a response.

"Come on Casey, I don't know much about weddings or marriage but I know that everyone has doubts, nerves, even you right?" Jane almost sounded breezy as she tried to scrabble through this conversation.

"Nerves? Yes. No doubts, not so far." Casey looked seriously at Jane. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jane, I think you're amazing and I want us to make each other happy and make our children happy. I want us to be a family." Casey had taken Jane by the shoulders and looked like he was trying to truly get this message through to her.

"You should be saving that stuff for the vows." Jane smiled self consciously and then took a moment to try and muster an honest reply. Casey had let go of her now and waited.

Jane turned away, still hoping to find the words and instead found she was looking at a photo stuck to her fridge. Frankie had taken it a few months ago when Maura had finally gone along to her first Red Sox game. Jane and Maura stood together smiling into one another's faces and laughing as they shared a private joke, unaware that Frankie was snapping the photo. Jane's heart filled as she recalled that day, she had been to a million games in her life and more important games than this, but she had enjoyed this one the most. Sharing something she loved with the woman she loved... Shit, the thought hit her like a truck.

Jane turned quickly back to Casey. "I guess I had just accepted that I would never be getting married, that I probably wouldn't have kids. I just thought it was me and the job." Jane said truthfully. "This was never in my plans." Jane shook her head and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up inside her.

Casey put his arms around Jane's shoulders now pulling her close to him. "We'll make new plans." He whispered, stroking her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura felt the presence of someone else in the room only a moment before she hung up the phone. Even as she turned to view the woman, she knew that it was Angela standing across the room and watching her quietly.

Maura composed herself and smiled cordially at Angela, betraying no emotion. "Hi Angela." Maura began.

Angela didn't speak for a moment and the silence unnerved Maura a little.

"I didn't know you were home." Maura continued as she crossed to busy herself in the kitchen.

Angela remained silent as she slowly crossed to stand in front of Maura. "You're leaving."

It wasn't a question, Angela had clearly been listening to Maura's phone call, and there would be no point in denial, even if Maura could.

"I am." Maura confirmed. "I have been offered a job in San Francisco; I'll be leaving in a few weeks."

Angela sighed unhappily and looked at her own hands on the counter top, resisting her urge to reach out for Maura, but having learned that that usually frightened the young woman off.

"Don't worry Angela, you can stay here indefinitely. I'll be keeping the house on for a while and I may even end up renting it out. I'm not certain about all my plans at the moment; it has all come about so suddenly." Maura rambled on, trying her best to sound excited about her new prospects.

"I didn't realise you were unhappy here, with your job? You always seemed to love your work, at least the puzzling things out and getting justice for victims and their families."

Maura smiled politely. "I've loved working here of course, and getting to know everybody, I've felt accepted here. I think this is the first place that has really felt like home since I was a child." Maura hadn't meant to go down this road and she had to quickly do a u-turn. "I just, well, I guess that everyone needs a new challenge from time to time and new adventures, certainly professionally, but also personally." Maura hoped this would placate Angela.

Angela looked doubtful but was willing to let Maura to hold on to the pretence. "Does Jane know?"

"No." Maura answered quickly. "And I would really rather that she didn't. At least until after the wedding, she has enough going on." Maura was as firm as she could be.

Angela shook her head. "I think she would wanna know Maura."

Maura frowned. "You must admit that this is hardly the best time." Maura had planted both her hands firmly on either side of her on the counter and pushed herself a little to be standing tall.

Angela gave out another unhappy but also frustrated sigh this time.

"We'll really miss you Maura." Angela said softly with an audible quiver in her voice."Do you really have to go?" Angela had begun to tear up and now couldn't help herself reach out her arms for Maura.

Maura who had been expecting some kind of battle was shocked when she read the sincerity of the emotion in Angela's words. Since making her decision Maura had spent a lot of time thinking about how difficult it would be to leave her job and even longer imagining the way she would feel leaving Jane behind but she hadn't allowed herself any thoughts about everything and everyone else she would be losing. Maura gave herself up to Angela's strong hug and felt for the first time how much she would miss having this woman in her life.

**A/N- Sorry, bit of a sad chapter, I've been listening to Damien Rice all weekend. Speaking of, I imagine that after these little scenes the girls get drunk alone and Maura is packing at her house listening to Damien Rice's "Cheers darling" While Jane is trying to write her vows listening to "The weakness in me"- Joan Armatrading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I have been enjoying writing the last few chapters that I almost forgot that there was a case to be solved in here somewhere, so here it is. I'm not a crime writer but I did my best. Thanks for all the reviews, they have been great!**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days passed fairly quietly. Angela had eventually stopped harassing Jane and agreed to try and forget what she had walked in on and would probably never forget. Jane had seen Maura as usual every day at work and they had even had an after work drink with Frost and Korsak on one occasion without any awkwardness between them. There was the odd time that Jane had caught herself gazing a little too long and some may say, dreamily at Maura but she was sure that nobody else had noticed and of course Maura was ever the classy example of being cool and collected, which made things easier.

So, it had somehow reached the eve of Jane's wedding. It seemed that her Ma and Casey had everything under control and she just had to show up and say I do.

Jane tried to focus her attention on the never ending case of Saba Kahlid which seemed to just keep taking her round in circles. It had been a tough case, not much evidence but Jane firmly believed that the Father had killed his own daughter, maybe with help from the mother. An honour killing, she just couldn't prove it yet and they still hadn't found the missing cell phone that had been used to beat her to death.

The only avenue she had left to explore was to speak to the girl's sister. So far the father hadn't let them get anywhere near her and it bothered Jane that she was in that house with who knows what going on. Jane had managed a few words with her a couple of times and each time the girl had seemed terrified, like she didn't have a clue what was going on. Today Jane planned to try a more gentle approach and had asked Maura along, she got the feeling Frost and Korsak were scaring the girl as much as anything else and who could resist Maura's charms?

While Jane thought long and hard about Maura's abundant charms she failed to notice that Maura had reached the car where Jane waited. Maura slipped in beside a red faced Jane.

"Hi...are you okay Jane?" Maura asked as she studied the now beetroot face of a flustered Jane who snatched at the keys to start the car.

"Sure." Jane nodded looking at the road ahead. "Sure, I'm swell!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane pulled over on the opposite side of the road to the house and looked over at it. Looked like a normal, cosy, suburban family home. Jane turned off the engine, stifled a yawn and stretched her arms up over her head.

Maura stared at her. "You look unusually tired, Jane. Give me your hand." Maura held out her own hand expectantly.

"Why?" Jane asked suspiciously, offering Maura a hand anyway.

"I'm checking to see if your finger nails are pale." Maura replied lifting Jane's hand for closer study.

"Can I ask why?"

"Checking for iron-deficiency anemia. During pregnancy the amount of blood in your body increases by 50 percent, iron is essential to produce the extra haemoglobin for all that blood." Maura said, dropping Jane's hand and looking intently into her eyes. "Have you noticed that the undersides of your eyelids are pale?" Maura asked seriously. Jane had been wearing an expression of disgust since Maura had begun her explanation.

"Gee, I haven't checked the underside of my eyelids today Maura." Jane blurted. "Come on."

"Jane, have you been given all the correct pre-natal supplements by your OBGYN?" Maura continued as Jane rolled her eyes and glanced out of her window taking the door handle in her hand. Jane paused as she spotted movement and saw Mr Kahlid leaving the house and getting into his car.

"Bingo." Jane whispered victoriously, punching the air with a fist before discreetly turning her body and face away from the window and covering them slightly with an arm. Mr Kahlid's car passed them and Jane straightened up. "That was the dad." Jane explained to a slightly bemused looking Maura. "He is out of the house, now is our chance to speak with the girl, let's go."

Maura followed Jane across the street and up to the front door where Jane knocked firmly.

"I hope she's here. They may have already shipped her off for the wedding of her dreams." Jane smiled sardonically.

"You know Jane, the divorce rate in the US and Canada is somewhere between 40 and 50 percent, while arranged marriage statistics look to be somewhere between 5 and 7 percent. Now, I'll admit that the data is not completely reliable as we can never eliminate the influence of religious or cultural norms and attitude toward divorce, however there are many examples of arranged marriage being fulfilling and loving for both parties."

Maura was in her element when sharing some study, statistic or scientific knowledge with Jane and instead of Jane's normal sarcastic response; she opted for indulgence and just smiled happily at Maura before turning to bang louder and longer on the front door.

A few moments later, just as Jane was considering kicking down the door or smashing through a window, a face appeared at a thin gap as the door was edged slightly open. Jane flashed the woman her badge as she stepped forward. "Boston PD, I just want a quick chat with your daughter." Jane added more gently. "Zakia, we need to speak with Zakia."

As the woman shook her head fearfully the door suddenly flew open and the young woman Jane had seen shaking in her Fathers shadow on more than one occasion stood tall in the doorway. "You better come in." Zakia said waving her mother away as she began to protest in a language Jane did not understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A few minutes later Maura and Jane were sat in what looked like any American teenage girls bedroom, with Zakia sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Zakia, we just wanted to hear from you about what happened to your sister, you're the only person we haven't had a chance to speak to and you probably knew her best of all right?" Jane spoke as she walked slowly around the room, finally stopping in front of a picture of the two sisters at a younger age wearing extravagant matching Saris, smiling at the camera.

Maura had seated herself on the edge of the bed opposite Zakia and smiled at her encouragingly.

"We were close. Saba always looked out for me, at school, here. She was only a year older but she was a lot smarter than me, more popular and she always stood up to Dad in a way I never could. I am a coward." Zakia's eyes were cast downward and shook her head slowly.

Maura reached a hand out to comfort the girl and spoke quietly. "I am sure that's not true." Maura said sincerely and Zakia looked up into Maura's face.

"What do you think happened to your sister Zakia?" Jane said, right to point.

"She used to tell me everything." Zakia spoke to Maura. "But lately, since she met him, she had all these secrets, she would sneak out of the house and she wouldn't tell me where she was going." Maura waited for her to go on. "I needed her and she was leaving me, she was going to run off and leave me here with them." Zakia's face had contorted with disgust.

Jane took a step toward the bed. "So you knew that she was running away?" She asked.

Zakia finally gave her attention to Jane. "I found out that day. She was rushing around, getting ready to leave, telling me that she was sorry but she couldn't stay." Zakia was staring into a corner of the room as if she was seeing something that wasn't there.

Jane bent down to make herself level with Zakia. "Then what happened?" Jane said gently.

"A phone fell out of her bag, I didn't recognise it, it wasn't hers. I picked it up and flicked through the texts, they were all from him, she didn't even notice she just kept on packing. It was all there, she was leaving and she would never be coming back." Zakia said bitterly.

Zakia looked back at Maura. "Do you know what happens when one daughter dishonours the family in such a way? The one who is left has to marry really well, and quickly." Zakia put her head in her hands for a moment before slowly raising it to look resolutely up at Jane. "I didn't want to hurt her; I just couldn't watch her leave."

Jane frowned. "What did you do Zakia?" She said calmly.

"I hit her. I never, we never fought before, some of my friends they always get into fist fights with their family, punching each other, shoving. We never did. It was like, when I hit her once, I knew I could do it again, and I wanted to. I had the phone in my hand; I think I hit her three or four times." Tears rolled freely down her face now. "But she got up, she was okay, she walked out of the house."

Maura spoke to Zakia now. "Your sister had received some damage to her brain due to the blows to the head, and her brain began to swell and to bleed and this was eventually what killed her a few hours later. Saba probably had a headache and may have been sick but she probably didn't try and get help as she was intent on running away." Zakia listened to every word and edged closer to Maura who put a protective arm around her shoulders.

Jane turned her back on the scene so she could think. They couldn't use this confession, the minute the Father returned this kid would be shut up and out of reach, Jane hadn't expected this.

Then Zakia was up from the bed and crossing to her school bag which hung from the back of a chair. The young girl unzipped a small pocket on the inside of the bag and took out a mobile phone. Jane knew without asking that this was the murder weapon. Zakia crossed the room and handed it to Maura. "Either way I would be spending the rest of my life in a prison right?" Zakia swiped at her face with the back of her hand, trying to wipe away some of the tears and looking more like a child than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hello all, the day of the wedding has arrived! Hope you like this chapter, the next one will be the last! **

Chapter 13

"Jane, please don't wriggle." Maura placed another bobby pin into Jane's hair. Jane crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Jeez Maura, you think you could dig the next one directly into my scalp or should I just get you the staple gun?" Jane complained.

"You want this to stay up all day Jane. You have large hair follicles which produce thick and heavy hair, so it needs a lot of pinning." Maura put a hand either side of Jane's head and turned it forcefully around to a front facing position. "I'm almost done and then we can get started on your make up."

Maura was glad to be useful and to have something to distract her from the fact that she was happily getting Jane ready to marry someone other than her.

"Ooh, the face paint's! I can hardly wait for the fun to continue!" Jane said sharply knowing she sounded like a petulant child but not able to stop herself.

"Well Jane, I did offer to get you a professional stylist for today but you declined, so you're stuck with me."

Jane heard the slightly hurt and somewhat annoyed tone that Maura used and mentally kicked herself, hard. The last thing she had meant to do was to make this day more difficult for either of them.

"I'm sorry Maura, I do appreciate it and you're the only one I trust not to make me look like a clown, okay?" Jane smiled into the mirror at Maura. Maura glanced at Jane's dazzling smile and then back to the hair sculpture she was creating.

"Okay." Maura said softly and then held up both hands. "And Voila!"

Jane turned her attention to her hair which Maura had been twisting, turning and pinning for what felt like at least an hour. Some of it was pinned away from her face in twists that kind of framed her head, while selected curls hung to her shoulders. It was a sophisticated style that still had some of the natural wildness that was all Jane.

"I love it." Jane said almost shyly.

Maura beamed. "Really!? Because I could try something else but I really think this suits you and complements the style of the dress." Maura was thrilled.

"It's perfect." Jane said sincerely. "Now let's see if you can work your miracles on my face."

Maura gave her an "as if" face then spent a few moments putting away various hair paraphernalia and began decanting further instruments of torture from her giant makeup bag.

Jane watched her every move in the mirror, even today she just keep her eyes of this woman but what struck her the most was what she saw when her eyes travelled back to the mirror and she caught a glimpse of her own expression. Total adoration may have been the best way to describe it but Jane just thought she looked like a love sick fool and wondered how anyone who had ever seen her look at Maura could be in doubt of what was blindingly obvious; she was completely, insanely, vomit inducingly, in love with her.

Jane was seriously starting to doubt she could pull today off convincingly; she was pretty sure that looking past the groom to drool lustily at the maid of honour was considered poor wedding etiquette.

Maura had finally made her preparations and dropped down to her knees in front of Jane suddenly to examine her face. Maura took Jane's jaw in her hand to tilt her face this way and that, thankfully not looking Jane directly in the eye. Even so both women felt the intimacy in the exchange and the silence became tense and uncomfortable for them both.

Jane didn't even manage to complain as she closed her eyes and let Maura dust her face with powder. Now that she could no longer see Maura it was as if all her other senses were heightened and the nearness of her was magically amplified. Jane thought that in that moment just one gentle touch from Maura, one word and she could turn her back on all her plans, screw what she thought was right and just give in to her longing to be everything to Dr Maura Isles.

Jane opened her eyes to see Maura gazing into them with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Close your eyes." Maura ordered. Jane obeyed and felt Maura applying some eye makeup.

Jane felt a slight tremble run through Maura's hand, just as she finished the application. Both women new equally well that the skilled and steady hand of the Doctor had just given away her own internal struggle. There was an awkward moment where Jane's eyes shot open and she caught Maura's eyes with a look of concern. Maura turned back to her makeup and away from Jane to compose herself.

"Maura.."

"Your Mother should be here any minute." Maura stated, ignoring Jane's plea.

Jane was grateful that Maura had stopped her, what was she going to say anyway? Just tell me not to do it; was the thought that had been going through her head almost since the moment she had told Maura about the engagement. Jane had just about given up hope of ever hearing that.

Jane stopped Maura's hand with her own as Maura reached over to her with the mascara brush. Maura waited.

"I can finish this bit up." Jane said quietly "You go put your dress on."

Maura smiled, relived, and nodded at Jane as she crossed to the bathroom.

Jane looked again to her face in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked herself, mumbling under her breath.

Jane thought she heard a knock at the door. Her mother was probably arriving a little early, that wouldn't surprise her, but the act of her knocking instead of waltzing into the place would be an unusual turn of events.

Jane pulled the door open to see Casey in full dress uniform hovering uncomfortably in her hallway.

Jane frowned. "I know I'm not the wedding expert here but I'm sure we are supposed to do this thing at the church. At least my mother is hoping so." Jane said, more than a little puzzled at Casey's sudden appearance.

Casey came inside. "Jane." He said, clearly agitated. "You know what I said, about doubts? Not having any?" He asked, looking around the apartment. "Well, I got a few."

Jane looked at him with her mouth wide open. "Now?" She said pointing to the floor.

Casey nodded. "Now." He said, looking like a bunny in the headlights.

Jane didn't know whether to be affronted or ecstatic. "What's going on Casey?"

Casey let out a breath he had been holding waiting for Jane's reaction. "I just don't think you really want to do this." He finally got out.

Jane threw her hands in the air and swept them down the length of the dress she wore. "I'm not wearing this thing for fun, believe me." She said

Casey rubbed at his forehead nervously. "Since we got engaged you haven't once said you loved me." He burst out.

Jane frowned, she was sure this wasn't the case. "Course I have." She dismissed.

"No Jane." Casey said firmly. "I know this is scary for you but it feels like more than that." He said watching her seriously. "I need to know something." He added.

Jane was silent and he continued. "I need to know that you would marry me today if there was no baby."

Jane's head snapped up and she looked Casey in the eye, she had not been ready for this.

**A/N- I know, it's been said before. I am a tease! I will update very soon, I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Maura had needed this minute to herself as she dressed in Jane's bathroom, for the first time in their friendship both women feeling a need to be modest and have a bit of privacy at such times.

Maura rehearsed the mantra in her head whilst looking at herself in the mirror; I can do this, I can do this! It wasn't the most exciting or life affirming message but she thought it was best to keep things simple today.

Maura looked good in the dress, she knew, it was a beautiful style in material that held to her body in all the right places and fell gracefully below her knees. Maura had chosen to put her hair in a simple braid and was applying the finishing touches to her face when she heard voices in the apartment. Angela was early and for this Maura was thankful, she wasn't sure how much time she could spend alone with Jane today, in that dress, before she would just beg her to re-consider.

Maura noticed one of the voices coming from outside was very deep and most definitely belonging to a man, she held her ear against the door but unable to identify the voice, she cracked the door open slightly. "I need to know something." She heard and closed the door quickly and quietly. It was Casey. What was he doing here? What did he need to know? What was going on in the other room? Maura began to panic, she could feel herself begin to hyper-ventilate, she tried to regulate her breaths. Was her life being decided on the other side of this door? Should she go and find out? No, Jane and Casey needed to speak to each other alone. Maura should stay where she was and breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Casey." But that was all Jane could say and she looked at the floor.

"It's a simple enough question Jane." Casey said. "If there was no baby, would we be doing this today? Would you be willing to give me, us, the rest of your life?" Casey said reasonably.

"There is a baby." Jane shrugged and avoided.

Casey looked at the floor and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Casey closed the gap between himself and Jane. "We can't get married." He said taking Jane's hand in his own.

With her usual perfect timing Angela Rizzoli flung herself upon them through Jane's front door.

"Casey! What are you doing here? It's bad luck!" She burst before shaking her head and throwing her hands up. "Well, that doesn't matter now." She said almost to herself before announcing loudly. "You two cannot get married."

Jane who had been looking at Casey the whole time now shifted her attention to her mother. "What is there an echo in here?" Jane mumbled, shaking her head.

"The two of you are crazy; we have dresses, uniforms, flowers, guests." Jane reeled off the things she was sure they did have. "We are getting married." Jane said pointing a finger at them in turn.

Casey was about to speak, but looked uncomfortably at Angela first.

"Korsak will be here any minute to take me to the church..." Jane began.

"No he won't." Angela looked guiltily at Jane "I sent him to the church without you, to speak to Casey and tell the guests to leave."

Jane turned all her attention to her mother now as Angela looked apologetically at Casey.

"Ma, you can't just cancel people's weddings!" Jane exploded.

"You're not peoples, you're my daughter and I can't let you do this Jane." Angela yelled back.

"You can't stop me." Jane said automatically, giving her mother her most stubborn of defiant looks.

"Jane, there isn't going to be a wedding." Casey spoke clearly, from the other side of the room.

All three of them turned at a small knocking sound on the door that Angela in her haste had left ajar.

Jane saw the face of Frost appear as the door was opened slowly, he wore an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hi, ugghh Jane could I just speak with you for a minute." He said hovering at the doorway.

Jane crossed to the doorway. "Why not?" She said hands on hips "Join the party." Jane said flinging the door wider.

"In private?" Frost said quietly.

Jane stepped outside for a moment and pulled the door a little so it was not completely shut but gave them some sense of a private conversation. "Go." Jane demanded.

Frost looked unsure. "Jane, I don't know if you should be doing this thing today." Frost said in a hushed voice.

Jane gave out a false laugh. "Jesus, was there some sort of committee meeting?"Jane was silent for a moment.

"Fine." She said stalking back into her apartment with Frost unsure whether to follow.

Angela and Casey stood awkwardly at either end of the room and Frost edged his way through the doorway, with a view to a quick escape.

"Let's all calm down." Jane said, although everyone else in the room seemed to be calm.

A sound behind Jane made her turn and she was confronted with the sight of Maura's appearance wearing the most beautiful dress Jane had ever seen her in, and there had been some beautiful dresses over the years.

Jane openly stared at Maura, her mouth hanging open. "Wow!" She said. "I thought the bridesmaids were not allowed to upstage the bride." Jane smiled at Maura's faint blush. "Maura, you look breathtakingly good." Jane said in a husky voice and forgetting the other people in the room she took a step toward Maura.

Maura cleared her throat and darted her eyes from Casey to Angela and then Frost before giving Jane a warning look, which stopped Jane in her tracks. "Hello, Casey, Angela, Detective Frost." Maura nodded at them.

"See! You see Jane." Angela held up her hands again. "This is what I mean."

"What?" Jane looked puzzled.

"I should have seen this coming, I mean there has been talk, plenty of talk, I work in the building, you think I don't hear it?"

Frost nodded along sympathetically to Angela.

"Jane, you're in love with Maura!" Angela said conclusively.

Maura looked at Jane who looked everywhere but at Maura.

Casey stepped toward Jane and looked from her to Maura and back again. "It's true, isn't it?" He said frowning slightly and then shaking his head. "Of course it is." He said to himself as if everything finally made sense.

"I...I...Casey wait its, Ma...It's more complicated than that."

"Because of the baby?" Angela said simply.

"Woah!" Frost let out from the sidelines, quickly putting up his hands to show he was staying well and truly out of this one.

Jane looked from Maura to Casey, wondering which one had blabbed.

"Oh come on, give me some credit you kids. What? I don't know when my baby is having a baby? You may think you're all very smart but sometimes you're completely dumb!" Angela informed them. "It really shows that neither of you are mothers yet." Angela added looking at Jane and then Maura.

Casey moved to the door. "I have to go." He announced. "I'll speak to you later Jane."

"Casey..." Jane called.

"No Jane, I have to think and you have some things to work out." Casey said as he left the apartment.

Jane looked helplessly after him.

"I'll go see if he's okay." Frost said "and leave you guys to it." He left as quickly as he could.

Angela looked at Maura and Jane who stood with matching bewildered expressions.

"Jane, you don't have to worry about this baby. He or she will have more than enough love and plenty of family, maybe even too much family, for one child. You certainly don't have to marry the father to give this child a happy home." Angela spoke kindly and more softly than she typically did. "I'm really surprised at you for being so conventional and old fashioned." Angela added patting Jane's hand which she had taken in her own.

Jane frowned and thought that there must be something wrong if what her mother was saying actually made complete sense.

"I have to tell you something else." Angela said giving Maura an apologetic sideways glance but shrugging her shoulders as if it was out of her control. "Maura is moving to San Francisco."

Jane turned to face Maura. "You're leaving me?" Jane sounded wounded but her tone quickly turned accusatory. "You were just going to marry me off and then up and leave, without a word?"

Maura looked guiltily at the floor and swallowed.

Angela made her way quietly out of the apartment, barely noticed and happy that her work here was done.

"I was going to tell you after the wedding." Maura explained. "I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye."

Jane laughed bitterly. "Nice wedding gift that would have been Doc."

"I couldn't stay, Jane." Was all Maura could say.

Jane heard the pain in Maura's tone and immediately felt like an asshole.

Jane tried to pace, but the wedding dress seriously impeded her mobility and she ended up just plopping herself unceremoniously onto the sofa.

"I have no idea what just happened here." Jane said simply.

Maura crossed to the sofa and joined Jane with a sigh. "I believe your mother cancelled your wedding." Maura pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, after the groom cancelled it." Jane nodded.

Maura hadn't been sure until now about why Casey had appeared.

"I hope nothing I may have said to your mother last night influenced her actions here today." Maura said unhappily.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura questioningly. "What exactly did you say?" Jane ventured.

Maura frowned and brushed her hand over a crease in her dress.

"Maura?" Jane persisted.

Maura looked up at Jane's voice and finally met her gaze. "Angela asked me if I was in love with you." Maura stated.

Jane's eyebrows rose but she waited patiently for Maura to continue, after a moment prompting her with an "and you said?"

Maura looked away again and started to get up from the sofa then sat down again. "She put me in a very difficult position, she is fully aware of my inability to lie and she asked me a direct question like that, and to make it worse, she said..." Maura looked nervously at Jane. "Just answer yes or no!" Maura finished hopelessly.

Jane couldn't help it, she smirked. "That sounds like Ma, she has always been sneaky like that."

Maura calmed a little at Jane's reaction and smiled lightly when Jane took both Maura's hands in her own.

"Maura are you in love with me?" Jane looked into Maura's eyes and smiled wickedly as she added "Just answer yes or no."

"You know I..." Maura's reply was cut off by Jane's kiss and she closed her eyes and kissed Jane back.

Jane pulled back a little and looked down to where her fingers had become interwoven with Maura's. "Yes or no?" She whispered.

Maura waited for Jane to look back to her eyes, she didn't have to wait long. "Yes." Maura admitted almost solemnly.

Jane untangled their hands so she could bring her hands up to cup Maura's face and force Maura to look only at her. "It's alright Maura. Everything is going to be okay." Jane promised, kissing Maura's lips before moving on to scatter kisses across her cheek. Jane touched her head to Maura's and felt a tremor run through her body, Maura felt it to.

Maura pushed herself slightly over Jane and kissed her more passionately sliding a hand down Jane's dress where it covered her thigh, mumbling into Jane's mouth about how she especially loved her in this dress.

"What about San Francisco?" Jane asked in a husky whisper.

Maura pulled back fully suddenly. "In California, a law created in 1925 makes it illegal to wiggle while dancing." She said.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh well then, you better stay home. What, I've seen you dance?" Jane smirked and Maura kissed her to settle the issue.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she again put her hands on Jane and felt the bulge of a firm object under the wedding dress. Jane's eyebrows raised as she watched Maura slowly hitch her wedding dress up and push her hand underneath it to slide it up the bare skin of Jane's thigh until she reached her goal. Maura's hand fastened over a cool hard object attached to Jane's frilly blue garter. "Is this what I think it is?" Maura grinned.

"A gun and holster." Jane said sheepishly. "That Frost and Korsak gave me." Jane added with a grimace.

"To defend your honour?" Maura asked, fairly amused.

"I'm a pregnant bride, making out with her maid of honour on her wedding day Maura, I'm not sure there is any honour left to defend." Jane sighed but smiled and looked intently at the woman she loved with all her heart. Who knew what would happen next or how they would manage a relationship, with work, with a baby, but Jane knew that they would.

"Maura, are you sure you want to take on a cranky detective with a bun in the oven?" Jane asked, stroking Maura's cheek with her thumb.

"I do." Maura confirmed looking up into Jane's face and winking.

**A/N- Well, that's all folks! I feel a bit sad like I'm sending a child off to college. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and hope you read my next fic which is going to be an A/U called Rough around the edge and will be a bit darker with some mean Jane in it, I will post the first chapter next week. Thank you for all the support and reviews and please let me know what you think. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
